Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${11-6(-12y+3)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 11 {-6(}\gray{-12y+3}{)} $ $ 11 + {72y-18} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 72y + {11 - 18}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 72y {-7}$ The simplified expression is $72y-7$